


Dude, I saw that move in the Nutcracker

by InsaneBlueGenius



Series: Blue's Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ballet, Crack, Gen, Humor, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneBlueGenius/pseuds/InsaneBlueGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But the point is, he sat through an entire ballet and paid attention and he has definitely seen that move before. It clicks in his brain… Derek has done ballet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude, I saw that move in the Nutcracker

**Author's Note:**

> This popped out of my brain because of a [comment Julie made on a post](http://halffizzbin.tumblr.com/post/69458234062). I just couldn’t get it out of my head so I wrote it.

It’s January when Stiles makes an interesting discovery. They’re in the woods and there’s a light dusting of snow on the ground. He’s already made a barrier so that the beast can’t run away, now it’s up to the wolves to take it down and Stiles is just watching to see if there’s anything he can do to help. That’s when he sees it. The move that Derek pulls, some sort of leaping twist that get’s him up pretty high.

Now… Stiles went to see the Nutcracker around Christmas this year because Ms. Clauson, who lives a few doors down, really wanted to go. She and her partner used to watch him when he was younger and she’s put up with a lot of crap from him over the years, especially after his mom died. She doesn't really have much family left now that her partner is gone. So, of course Stiles was her "Date". He adores her because she's sarcastic and hilarious and she kept teasing the doorman and ushers about Stiles being her young man and then laughing at their uncomfortable faces. He really enjoyed himself, especially with her commentary.

But the point is, he sat through an entire ballet and paid attention and he has definitely seen that move before. It clicks in his brain… Derek has done ballet.

Stiles just stares at Derek. He’s honestly never paid that much attention to how the wolves fight other than to make fun of Scott’s tendency to flip over things. He’s usually too busy trying to keep himself alive. He can watch now and with the barrier up he doesn’t really have to fret about his own life.

Derek pulls another move that Stiles has seen on stage and at this point Stiles is just gaping. This changed his entire view of Derek. The pack managed to take the thing down. It’s down, threat elimated.  
Stiles should be excited. Scott and Isaac high five. Derek smiles a little and rolls his eyes at their antics. Stiles really needs to pay attention, he should be excited too. This thing has been terrorizing their town for a few weeks now. C’mon Stiles, stop thinking about Derek in tights. Has he ever been on stage? Wouldn’t they notice the whole werewolf thing with how easy he’d be able to lift people? Maybe not Ballet dancers are actually really muscular.

Isaac finally grins over at Stiles and notices that something is up. Stiles can see him nudge Scott even as he focused on Derek. It’s Scott who gets worried first, “Stiles, Buddy, what’s wrong. Did we miss something??” Isaac glances over at the beast and goes to poke at it and make sure it’s dead.

Stiles tries to answer and just ends up sort of gaping and blinking at Derek. He might never get over this. They’re safe, he’s allowed to get stuck on this. Derek seems to realize that it’s something about him and comes over to him looking concerned. “Stiles?”

Stiles closes his mouth and swallows. Oh no, brain to mouth filter shorted out by this idea, "The tight pants make so much more sense now."

Derek’s eyebrow’s frown at him, "Stiles what are you talking about"

He just can’t move on. "You've probably worn actual tights before right?"

Isaac and Scott are just staring at them both looking very confused.

Derek’s hand has landed on his shoulder and he doesn’t seem to understand what Stiles it talking about. He flails a little, knocking of the hand "DUDE, That was totally a ballet move right there. During the fight. I’ve seen that move on stage before."

Derek just stares at him wide-eyed and blushing. Oh God, Derek is blushing. Stiles isn’t sure what else he can even say at this point, he’s gone and made it weird.

He blinks kind of slowly. “So, I guess that means you’re probably way more flexible than all that muscle suggest right?”

With that Derek smacks him on the shoulder and rolls his eyes. Isaac looks like his entire worldview has been turned upside down. “…Ballet?”

Derek huffs, “It’s really good for helping you figure out how to move.” And with that he turns back towards where they’re all parked and starts walking back. Stiles just shrugs and Scott and Isaac as they all turn to trail after him.

The back of Derek’s neck is still red. Stiles is definitely going to examine all of this more later.


End file.
